My laboratory is engaged in efforts to identify large numbers of polymorphic microsatellite repeats linked to a variety of human disease loci. Current efforts are devoted primarily to identifying genetic markers linked to the familial breast cancer gene on chromosome 17q. The purpose of this application is to be able to use the CRC computer to analyze our sequence data with the Wisconsin GCG DNA sequence analysis software. This will enable us to analyze the clones we have isolated to identify repeats, design PCR primers, and search for previously isolated sequences similar or identical to those we have cloned.